User blog:TheWarrior29/IGN on Godzilla
IGN recently was on the set of Godzilla (2014 film) and gave us more information on the film. Here is the article: http://www.ign.com/articles/2014/03/19/5-things-godzilla-wants-you-to-know-and-3-he-doesnt Here is a quote from an interesting passage: As we've seen in the trailers, as well as the image above, Godzilla 2014 makes reference to the monster's existence in 1954. There are flashbacks of the military setting off atomic bombs in an attempt to kill him, as well as present day scenes featuring' his colossal bones'. Yet, as Edwards told us on set, their movie is functioning as an origin story. If this film was following the events of the original precisely, and Godzilla had invaded Japan, then the world would know about his existence...They don't. So... the bones on the beach where Godzilla's? Hmmmm. Here is something Gareth Edwards said about locations: "It felt like what we were doing with the franchise was taking something that was very Japanese, that belongs to Japan, and bringing it to America," the director explained. "And so from a very early stage, the journey of this movie was a journey from Japan to America. That felt like the heart of everything. Hawaii's in the middle of it, obviously. So we sculpted the story around that basic, global path. And it's not as literal as 'something from Japan comes to America.' But it felt like visually we wanted that transition to happen from a feeling of a very Japanese thing to become an American thing." To all those fan boys mad about it not taking place in Japan, don't worry, there's enough for everyone. Eagle-eyed viewers have already started to point out potential Easter eggs in the teasers and subsequent marketing materials. There's been speculation that the Mothra twins made an appearance in the most recent trailer, though that's been denied. Sorry about that. Was it Rodan ? ''Nope! Savvy King Kaiju-lovers, like our very own Daemon Hatfield and Jared Petty, have been keeping a keen eye out, and spotted what looked to be a monster in the sky in the most recent trailer. Many wondered if it wasn't Godzilla's winged foe Rodan (take a look at our second rewind theater below for a closer look and some great analysis from Jared and Daemon). No, it was not Rodan, nor any other classic Godzilla creature, but it was another kaiju. Told you! Here's what we do know: When we asked about the design of the creatures, we were told that there was a little more freedom with the M.U.T.O.s, as they were a "military experiment" in this world. Yet, the team went through many more design phases with these creatures, as they had the classic look to draw upon for Godzilla. With the M.U.T.O.s idea was to create something unlike anything we'd ever seen before, but that still had biological integrity. So i was right about the Mutos. Of course producers haven't confirmed plans for a sequel - yet. However, Tull did say that if they were fortunate enough, they "certainly have a lot more to say on the subject." ''We're very focused right now on making sure audiences love this movie," he continued when asked if we might ever see any of the other classic Toho creatures. "We're certainly going to work with Gareth Edwards again. Whatever direction that story took, we'd be openminded to any of it. We have a great relationship with Toho. I can't think of anything more fun than being in this universe that's been created." So, perhaps we'll see Rodan after all. I hope so. What do you think, tell me below. Category:Blog posts